This invention relates to a rocker-recliner chair, i.e., one in which the occupant may be supported in a generally reclining or semi-sitting position and which may rock or pivot between positions in which the feet of the occupant are lowered and elevated.
A traditional rocking chair is oscillated between forward and rearward positions by the movement of the occupant and is generally unstable and uncontrolled except by the actions of the occupant. Attempts to automate such rocking chairs have resulted in complicated and expensive equipment and, by and large, have not been successful in providing a smooth and controlled movement, particularly for elderly or infirm occupants.